zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Chang-O the Rabbit
Chang-O the Rabbit (チャﾝグ-オ・ザ ・ラビット Changu-o za Rabitto), or simply Chang, is a 45 year old anthropomorphic female Mythsetian-Mobian rabbit and a descendant of Luna and the head of the House of Luna. She is the wife of Arka the Eagle, mother of Koray the Eagle and Arula the Rabbit and possesses her family's sacred relic, the Halberd of Luna. Physical description Chang is a pale white rabbit with two long, floppy ears on the side of her head. Her dark hair is long and wavy and her eyes are a deep blue. She wears a blue, ornate Asian-style dress and a metal hairpiece while a light blue ribbon flows around her. She is always carrying the Halberd of Luna with her, which she often sits on during flight like a witch on a broomstick. Personality Chang is very mature and elegant, always conducting herself in the most proper and sophisticated manner. She values beauty and grace and rarely ever lets herself lose composure in a battle. Her elegance contrasts greatly with her husband's cocksure attitude and arrogance. Abilities As a Mythsetian, Chang is gifted in powers from her bloodline, mainly pertaining to the moon as well as weapon wielding skills. Powers *'Lunar energy manipulation:' As a descendant of Luna, Chang is able to control energy from the moon, specifically in the form of energy blasts and barriers. **'Lunar empowerment:' Chang is able to absorb energy from the moon to empower herself, enhance her abilities, and giving her enhanced conditioning. *'Gravity manipulation:' Chang is able to control and manipulation gravity, increasing or decreasing the pull of gravity on something. She can crush objects and even repel or attract things towards her. **'Levitation:' Using her gravity powers, Chang can achieve flight by manipulating the gravity around herself. **'Telekinesis:' Chang can move objects around by manipulating the direction and force of gravity. **'Force-field generation:' Chang can use gravity to repel physical and energy attacks. *'Reflection manipulation:' Chang is capable of manipulating reflections with mirrors and other reflective surfaces. She can reflect or redirect attacks and even trap individuals and objects within mirrors. *'Red Moon mode:' During an eclipse, Chang experiences a massive power increase alongside Arka and her aura changes from light blue to bright red. *'Extended lifespan:' Because of the amount of magic that runs through her bloodline, Chang is gifted with an extended lifespan - allowing her to live as long as three hundred years. Skills *'Halberd proficiency:' Chang is skilled in wielding her halberd and other polearm-like weapons. *'Hypercompetence:' Chang is naturally skilled at various crafts. Weaknesses *'Lack of moonlight:' Chang becomes slightly weaker in the absence of moonlight. Equipment *'Halberd of Luna:' Chang holds the sacred relic of her family, the Halberd of Luna, which she uses as her primary melee weapon. *'Seal of Luna:' Chang carries the Seal of Luna, which identifies her as the head of her family and grants her access to her genealogical archive *'Hand mirror:' Chang also has a small hand mirror given to her by her husband. She uses it when grooming herself and when using her reflection powers. Trivia *Chang-O is named after Chang'e, the Chinese goddess of the moon. **A rabbit is often depicted as Chang'e's companion on the moon. *Chang was originally intended to have time manipulation abilities but this was later scrapped. *Chang's hair was initially a very light, pale blue. *Due to her marriage to Arka, Chang can legally be referred to as Chang-O Sol. However, she prefers to keep her maiden name, Luna, to keep the House of Luna alive. Category:Luna Family Category:Fan Characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Female Category:A to Z Category:Good